The present invention is directed to a package label for pharmaceutical, agricultural, and/or chemical packages, and, more specifically, to a package label of the type which contains an identifying base label, a strip of statutory information, and folded printed literature on a removable leaflet affixed to the exterior of the package, as opposed to being placed within the package.
In the packaging of certain chemicals and pharmaceuticals, the manufacturer is often required or desires to provide a considerable amount of information concerning the chemical or pharmaceutical. In the case of pharmaceuticals, this is required by government regulations, however, the occasion may also arise, either separate from or in conjunction with government regulations, to provide the doctor, pharmacist or user with instructions on how the product should be used, what the product is, and safety precautions which should be followed in the use of the product. Sometimes the literature, which is generally in the form of folded leaflets, is placed within a box along with the container carrying the chemical or pharmaceutical (referred to as "inserts"). The placement of leaflets within the box is expensive and a cumbersome operation to perform. Also, it is difficult to insure by later inspection that the proper literature has been inserted in the proper package. Most all products are packaged in outer cartons and we are not compatible with inserts. Further, the use of folded cartons is under scrutiny by environmental groups, as involving excessive packaging. In an effort to meet this challenge, many companies are looking at ways to eliminate folding cartons that carry containers inside.
A different approach to solving this problem has developed over the last several years in which the folded literature is releasably attached to the face of the container (referred to as "outserts"), either directly to the container itself, or to a base label which, in turn, is secured to the container. The literature may then be removed by the customer. In such cases, the portion of the label remaining must carry both an "identification" of the product defined as information such as trademark, manufacturer, etc., as well as certain "statutory information" (defined as lot number and expiration date).
Thus, in order to meet the objectives of such labeling techniques, certain criteria must be met. First of all, the portion of the label which remains after the folded literature is removed must contain both the identification of the product, as well as the statutory information concerning the lot number and expiration date. Further, after the literature leaflet is assembled or affixed to the base label, the indicated area for statutory information concerning lot number and expiration date must be accessible for stamping or printing by the pharmaceutical company and visible to the consumer in addition to the identification of the product. The folded leaflet portion remains affixed to the label portion until the customer (doctor, pharmacist, consumer) desires its removal. It is critical that the proper literature must be affixed to the proper base label. Finally, all of the above criteria must be accomplished in a manufacturing technique that insures quality and is cost-effective.
Examples of types of labels in the prior art which have addressed this problem are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,105 to VanDyke et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,837 to Mack; U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,608 to Denny et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,563 to Instance; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,591 to Instance; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,686 to Instance; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,161 to Instance; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,938 to Instance. They are examples of labels which have removable portions affixed thereto. However, the aforesaid are constructed differently and operate differently than those of the instance invention.
In applicant's copending application U.S. Ser. No. 893,646 filed Jun. 4, 1992, there is disclosed a label construction whereby the separate base panel is eliminated. Rather than a multiple piece label, the base panel which carries the identifying indicia and an indicated area(s) for statutory information and the printed literature leaflet are all combined into a single unitary label. Toward this end, the label there described is formed entirely from a unitary paper blank divided into a plurality of panels defined by fold lines. A first panel (which becomes the base panel) at one end of the paper blank has a lower non-adhesive face with a prescribed printed indicia thereon and an upper face which has adhesive applied thereto. A second or front panel lies adjacent the base panel and also includes a prescribed printed indicia on the upper surface thereof adjacent the upper face of the first panel which has the adhesive substance applied thereto. A tear line extends parallel to and adjacent the fold line between the first and second panels. A third panel is provided adjacent the second panel and folded thereunder between the first and second panels. The third panel includes one or more adhesive areas (spots) adjacent to the fold line between the second and third panels for temporarily holding the free edge of the folded leaflet in place against the front surface of the base panel until the folded literature is removed. A plurality of further panels are attached to the third panel and folded together in position behind the second panel whereby the label may be applied as a unit to a product. The consumer can then separate the folded leaflet portion from the base label by tearing along the aforementioned tear line so that the leaflet is removed and the base label remains affixed to the product for identification thereof. The base panel is larger than any of the other panels and includes an indicated area(s) for the stamping of statutory information thereon concerning lot number and expiration date in addition to identifying information. This label is an excellent solution for application to flat-sided containers where the entire label is affixed to one side.
However, when used on a cylindrical package or on a rectangular package in which the label wraps around a corner, certain problems arise. Since the folded leaflet is the uppermost portion of the label, as the label is bent into a curbed configuration, the leaflet tends to pull on the adhesive bond with the base portion to the extent that the bond can be broken causing the leaflet to unravel prematurely.
This problem is addressed in the present invention by positioning the folded leaflet between a bottom panel and a cover panel having an extended flap. In this approach, there are three main components, i.e., a cover flap, a bottom panel, and a folded leaflet. The three components are initially formed integrally from a single blank and applied to the container as a unit. The cover flap includes a primary identifying portion and a marginal area carrying regulatory information affixed to the container and separated from the primary portion by a tear line. The bottom panel carries primary identification information, is affixed to the container at a point where one side is spaced from the marginal area of the cover flap, and is separated at the other side from side of the cover flap by a tear line. A folded leaflet is attached to the opposite side of the cover flap by a tear line and includes a plurality of folded pages carrying directions for use, warnings, disclaimers, and product descriptive information.
Such a label may be manufactured and applied as an integral unit to a bottle, box or other container. After purchase, the cover panel and the folded leaflet portion may be torn along the tear line and removed from the remainder of the label. Both bottom panel and the marginal portion of the cover panel remain affixed to the product for identification and providing regulatory information thereto.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved label construction for labels of the type which include a permanent identifying portion and a removable folded leaflet portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved label of the type described in which the permanent identification label, the regulatory strip, a cover identification panel, and a folded literature portion are fabricated integrally, applied to the carton or container in one operation, then separated by the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an extended copy, pressure sensitive label which is formed integrally, carried on a web, and affixed to the package, then separated by the consumer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for affixing labels of the type described to a silicon coated web.